


Peas To A Pod

by Salted_Caramel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, D/s, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Modern AU, Nipple Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Caramel/pseuds/Salted_Caramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Arthur lactates and Merlin milks him because that's what good husbands do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peas To A Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha. I tried. Love you lots! Will write part two soon!

People have always commented on how hard it must be, working for his husband. They knew what kind of boss Arthur Pendragon was. How he could be so ruthless and cutthroat, just like his father before him. He must be like some sort of beast, they conclude, a lion lurking in his lavish den, and Merlin is the poor sod who had to deal with such an unruly beast.

The truth was, Merlin wouldn't have it any other way.

Arthur was his boss during office hours, his spouse any other time, but one thing remained forever constant: Arthur was his.

Merlin had known, from the very beginning that he would serve this man's every whim until the very end. He thanked his lucky stars that Arthur agreed. It was a very well kept secret that Arthur Pendragon was a needy, spoilt little nipple slut who wanted nothing more in life than to be waited upon and have his tits played with.

Arthur was always worse after a stressful day. Back to back meetings and a lunch with his father had taken its toll. “Merlin,” he said tiredly, falling onto their four poster bed. He didn’t even bother undressing, just laid upon the bedsheets in a sprawled out mess of heavy limbs. “ _Mer_ lin.”

“I’m here,” Merlin replied, taking off his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves. He always did Arthur’s shoes first, carefully unlacing the shoelaces, hands trailing along the supple Italian leather before taking them off. Socks next, and Merlin always remembered to scratch at where the elastic had bitten into skin, leaving slightly reddened indentations. He smiled fondly when Arthur’s eyelids fluttered closed with pleasure.

“You’re nothing like a lion,” Merlin teased, crawling over Arthur to unbuckle his belt, pulling it through the loops. He flicked the button open, pulling down the zip. Merlin took a moment to slip his hand though the opening of Arthur’s boxer briefs, petting the bulge of his erection before returning to the task at hand. “More like a big, lazy cat,” he said with an amused huff, tugging at the pants and underwear.

Arthur didn’t reply, but he was gracious enough to tilt his hips so that Merlin could pull his pants off.

Merlin loved Arthur like this. Weighed down by his tiredness, Arthur was little more than a ragdoll. A pretty blond ken-doll with a lovely cock that Merlin could pretty up and use as he so pleased.

He crawled on top of Arthur, fingers plucking at the buttons of Arthur’s shirt undone. "If only the people at work could see you now, all soft and quiet." Arthur's cock was hard against his bottom and Merlin swivelled his hips, grinding against the bulge.

"Merlin," Arthur groaned, glaring as he allowed his shirt to be taken off. "You're being awfully chatty today. Shut up and get on with it."

Merlin laughed. Placing his hands upon Arthur's chest. "You've gotten bigger," he said, massaging the swollen pectorals, heavy with milk. It had taken them a while, but they had managed it. Sticking to a rigid daily routine where Merlin had the privilege of suckling on Arthur's nipples, fooling his body into producing milk. As if he were a woman with child.

He rubbed himself against Arthur's cock one last time before he sprawled over Arthur's muscled body. He blew onto the tight nubs, feeling Arthur's cock twitch against his stomach.

Arthur's nipples were always so sensitive now. A soft breeze or a naughty thought was enough to have then stiffen up, have them rock hard and aching. Too often Merlin had found himself distracted by Arthur's nipples straining against his shirt, begging for attention, to be loved and abused in equal measure. "Can we get one pierced?" he asked, the tip of his tongue just _barely_ grazing the tip of Arthur's nipple. Barely. "Nothing would change," he whispered against the fleshy part of Arthur's chest before finally lapping at a teat. "I'd still milk you. You'd just be prettied up. Prettied up just for me."

Pearls of creamy milk leaked from Arthur's tits and Merlin sucked on one of them, _hard_.

Arthur whimpered, clearly wanting more. But he knew better, knew that Merlin would take care of him, so he clawed at the bedsheets, fisting the fabric as if they were the anchor to his self control.

Ignoring Arthur's state of desperation, Merlin did as he pleased, loudly slurping on Arthur's tits. The sweet creamy milk tasted so different to the bitter come produced by Arthur's cock.

Merlin blew on them, pulled at them with his teeth and tongue. Near the end, Arthur's chest glistened with Merlin's saliva. He'd left hickeys all over Arthur's chest. Delicate shades of red against the darkening pink of Arthur's nipples.

By now, Arthur was a complete mess. He looked as though he was close to tears. Flush high on his cheekbones, eyes barely opened as he breathed heavily through his mouth.

"Go on," Merlin said, squirming against the cock at his belly, the precome wetting his work shirt while his own cock remained trapped within his clothing. “You can rub off on me,” he said between suckling at Arthur’s tits. He slurped at a tight nub loudly before pulling off with a ‘pop.’ “Would you like that?”

Arthur replied, or at least, he attempted to. The noise that came out of his mouth wasn’t a word, but more a mangled, guttural moan of consent as he began to mindlessly rutt against Merlin, hand coming up to cup Merlin’s head, keeping him close.

Merlin continued to suckle, to lick and bite even when Arthur had no more milk to give.

Arthur came with a loud groan, going rigid as his orgasm came over him, hips rising off the bed before falling limp.

Merlin smiled, fond as he trailed kisses down Arthur's body to lick clean Arthur's spent cock, making sure to lick up all the traces of come.

"Merlin," Arthur groaned, weakly trying to swat Merlin off his oversensitive cock.

Merlin laughed, cheekishly licking the cock from base to tip one last time before pulling away.

Arthur was best in this state, satisfied and pleased. The stress was gone from his body, tension drained away to leave something pliable, fuckable.

It was when Arthur was like this that Merlin took it as a cue to take his own pleasure. He stripped himself of his clothing, being careful not to break the delicate atmosphere within the room.

The drawers let out the slightest sound when opened. Melin rummaged around, reaching for the tube of lubricant. He’d never needed much of it, not when it came to Arthur, whose hole was always ready to be fucked. Merlin dribbled the lube on his fingers, warming them up with his touch before he traced the rim of Arthur’s hole, fingers so easily slipping in.

Arthur shivered, muscles fluttering around Merlin’s fingers.

Merlin was so hard that he can barely wait. He managed to get three fingers into Arthur, fucking him so roughly that the taut rim clenching his fingers turned a pale pink. “I,” Merlin rasped out, swallowing thickly as he removed his fingers, letting out a huff of laughter when Arthur whined at the loss.

“Need you,” he said, lining his cock to Arthur’s hole. The head popped in, and he groaned at the heat that enveloped him, all wet and tight. He nudged his hips, pushing in deeper and deeper until his balls brushed up against Arthur’s arse.

Arthur was so much larger than him, all brawn and corded muscles. Merlin’s thrusts did barely anything to move him.

“Uh,” Merlin grunted, sweat dripping down his face as he pumped into Arthur as if he were some sort of human fuck toy. “ _Uhn_ ,” he gasped out, biting his bottom lip as he felt the tightening within his balls and thighs.

Weakly, and with a very cunning smile gracing his face, Arthur reached down, fingers fumbling along the seam where they were joined. Then, with fingers slicked with lubricant and Merlin’s precome, he fondled Merlin’s balls, squeezing and rolling.

“ _Oh_.” Merlin’s eyes rolled back in his head and he thrust in, harder, deeper, and came, spilling his seed as he let out a high pitched, desperate noise. He fell on top of Arthur in a sweaty mess, keening when Arthur’s internal muscles continued to milk his cock.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered hoarsely, mouthing at Arthur’s chest, licking at his nipples as he came down from his sex high.

Arthur chuckled, hand lazily carding through Merlin’s hair and down his back before possessively cupping Merlin’s bottom.

They fell asleep in each other’s embrace, Merlin still balls deep inside Arthur.

 

 


End file.
